Double Jeopardy
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Spitting the side the blood splatter painting the wall a crimson threat as his breathing remained even. He didn't respond in fear to the threats being thrown at him and he wouldn't give this cunt the satisfaction of seeing anything even close to it. She hadn't won only caused a reshuffling of the deck. [Prequel to the movie, slightly AU]


Spitting the side the blood splatter painting the wall a crimson threat as his breathing remained even. He didn't respond in fear to the threats being thrown at him and he wouldn't give this cunt the satisfaction of seeing anything even close to it. She hadn't won only caused a reshuffling of the deck.

"You look smug." His voice held a copper smoothness that made her shiver in fear as her eyes dilated.

Pacing in front of him still holding the knife she kept looking from him to the door. She wanted to run. He wanted her too. Hurt or not he'd run her down like every other bitch that been here and he'd gut her festooning her across the canyons. She was nothing, would never be anything. No future and no hope. She was doomed and was fighting it even as he set there bleeding looking at her.

He wanted to snap Devon's neck for the stupid shit he'd done tonight and his current predicament could be blamed on the bastard. Devon coming here and rifling through his stuff like the little thieving rat that he was looking for his next high. Mac should have swept the place knowing that Devon was in but he wanted to get her in the house and that was where things went to hell. In the fight that took place and Devon's bullshit he had moved shit around and she got her hands on a knife that should have never been out and now here he was.

She turned incredulous eyes on to him even as the lights got brighter. "You...you think this is smug? What are you?"

Mac cut his eyes to the windows and back to her, "If you're going to run you better do it now." The threat was clear.

She shivered again and shook her head, "NO! You're going to jail so I have nothing to be scared of."

Mac leaned forward despite the pain in his ribs and the burning pain in his thigh. "You think I'm the only thing that wants you dead now?"

She turned eyes to him again and then looked around her. She rubbed her arms keeping a safe distance, "I think you need to stop talking."

Mac laughed loudly and she shrank back from him, "We're not finished...you and I."

The lights got brighter the motion of them causing his head to split as he started leveling out from the high he'd been riding. This was going to be some bullshit but he knew the drill and knew what was about to happen to him.

She moved suddenly snatching up a flannel shirt of his and pulling it on over her shredded shirt completely covering her bruised and bloodied body. She looked at him again and he seen more than fear there. Terror was in her eyes and she looked like she was already gone. Turning she through the knife as far from him as she could and took off out the back door.

**-Three Years Later-**

Mac shifted his eyes scanning the yard. Most inmates here didn't come close to him after a short time of being in here. It was like everything else in life though. Bullies were everywhere and they were always hunting for their next pick. Well Mac was a hunter too and he was no ones bitch. That was a lesson hard learned for some of the men here.

Mac had shattered one man's collar-bone the first three days he was here and damn near broke his neck before the guards grabbed them. From there three more had tried coming at him. All different styles but all easily readable. Being what he was and doing the things he liked for so long had sharpened his mind to violence and the tension that comes before the release. He knew the signs better than anyone and he knew his way around a fight just as much. It wasn't the release he craved but he did find amusement in motherfuckers thinking that they would get the best of him.

He was lucky though that these sons of bitches came at him and it was viewed he was just protecting himself. After three-year no one seemed stupid enough to get in his crosshairs. Not after the last man. No Mac didn't even think the guards liked fucking with him. David Proctor was the bastards name. In three years he was the only kill Mac could claim and like most things he done it got fucking bloody. The guards hadn't got through that gate before Mac had a chance to get a hold of David after his initial attempt on Mac's life. Mac left him laying in a pool of his own blood with the shank meant for himself buried in his throat. He didn't bother looking down at the rest of his work, it was easier to say things were left to ribbons.

"Mac hands on the wall."

Turned his hands going to the wall as the guards came up behind him cuffing him for transport. Three years that bitch had been on the run. Three years they didn't have a body but that he was convicted of fucking murder. Bullshit.

Mac felt eyes on him and sneered as he walked by. The guards handled him different from most of other men. They might never have found the body of that bitch but there was enough blood there for a body. He'd caught her good in the face and chest before she could get away from him. She would carry those scars till the day she died. And die she fucking would.

Todd Vicini spoke after the other guards left him to escort Mac. "Walter is here and your attorney, Mac."

Mac chuckled looked to the man walking next to him. Todd knew Walter. Todd's father worked for Walter for a good several years and coming in here Todd already had a healthy dose of fear in him for Mac. He'd heard more and seen more than anyone in here. He cut his eyes nervously to Mac and gave a strained smile.

Stepping into the room with his attorney the man stood and nodded to Todd indicating for him to remove the cuffs. Mac rubbed his wrist and looked at the man. He set back down and Mac walked over to the table. He slid a cup of coffee towards Mac. It wasn't the usual prison brewed piss water so he readily took it. He didn't mind this man so much. Maybe it was in the eyes or just the way he'd seen him talk to Walter but it was there. This man was more like him despite the suit and tie. He'd done some shit in his time. The eyes always carried it and this man's were dark despite the light green that shaded them.

"I'm going to get to the point since your father is waiting and this was unexpected. Now last we talked I was pushing for an appeal and it seems that has come through." He gave a triumphant smile and Mac set forward listening more. "You have a new judge looking over the case. I've brought forensics in to go over some other details but things look good."

Mac ran his fingers around the cup and then looked at his lawyer, "Answer me something Blair." He no longer bristled at Mac addressing him by his last name only. "Give me your honest opinion here am I getting out of here legally?"

"Legally?" He gave a questioning look but didn't pry. "Despite not having a body Mac there was enough evidence there to suggest exactly what they want to believe."

"Answer me and quit dancing around my goddamn question." Mac snapped.

"This new judge seems interested in due process and how fast they pushed that case. We're gonna run with that and the fact that they never found a body. I doubt you'll lose the murder charge against you but you might get paroled." Blair set back and pushed his leather briefcase aside. "Now as for if you get out they'll want you to be in a state half way house more than likely...somewhere that will schedule like here and your parole officer will be close."

Mac nodded and listened to him for a bit longer until he started gathering his papers. "Now if things go accordingly and by schedule you could be out in as little as a month. "

A month. He could handle that. Then he could go out there and handle the rest of his shit. Three years in the system hadn't done nothing for him but cause him to kick his drug habit. He'd be clear-headed this time when he was out there and wouldn't let Walter or Rick get him hooked again. No he had some shit to take care of.

Todd appeared at the door, "Walter is still waiting."

Mac stood and was cuffed immediately for transport to the visiting area for family. Stepping into the room he bristled immediately at the sight of Devon there and he watched as the boy shrunk at the look. He had to have lost his mind for coming close to here.

Walter stood as he walked over after being uncuffed and nodded to him, "Mac."

Mac growled and set without speaking. He had to keep his temper or he'd be drug out of here and put in solitary with the loss of visitors altogether. Devon was looking down at the table and his hands laying gently there. Mac sneered and looked to Walter with a question in his eyes.

"It was his mistake that landed you here." Walter's voice was serious and low. Devon visibly shrank further from both of the men at the table with him. "I've been busy looking for the little cunt and well...Devon here had a break through."

Mac's eyes grew heated and he felt the darkening taking over. It was clearer and sharper than before. That hunger that burned through him without the drugs. It was potent and he needed it like he needed air. Walter smiled watching it return to his eldest son's body and eyes.

"She knew who I was from the papers after everything went to hell. It was never written up that you had a half-brother or sister. Never. All who knew are dead." Walter gave him a pointed look and Mac shrugged his shoulders without care.

"Go on." Mac's voice was hungry.

"Devon was going to get Reggie at school and seen the bitch." Walter leaned in more, "She's going to the same school as that cunt."

Mac felt anger rise in him, "She was written off as dead...not a goddamn I.D one she has would be vaild or I wouldn't be here."

Walter seemed to grow angry, "I called some of my contacts and had them look into that. Parker down in Ashby the one who does the and things like that had made one without knowing that we were looking for her."

Mac licked his lips and looked over at Devon. He still wanted to kill the bastard but he wouldn't dwell on that now. Not with the cunt so close.

"What is the name she is using now?" Mac questioned.

Walter smiled and Mac felt himself growing annoyed at the slowness it was taking Walter to talk. "According to Devon here and Ashby it is Amy Davidson."

Mac let that name settle in his mind and leaned back in his seat. A month. He would have her blood on his hands in a month. He was going to leave that bitch wishing she was dead and keep coming back taking piece by piece.

Devon finally looked up barely met his eyes, "I've been watching her and learning her schedule for you."

Mac tilted his head as Todd came up behind him, "Time to go Mac."

Mac stood still not looking away from Devon. Devon was shrinking further from his gaze but Mac never spoke. He had nothing to say to this prick right now. If he spoke to him he was going to lose his temper and if he assaulted him he'd get more time added.

**-Two Months Later-**

To say he hated this goddamn place would be an understatement. It made him want to kill more than just being out around the stupid fucking people of Cainesville ever did. He was around common fucking criminals who were playing a game of masks and charades. He knew that his parole officer was already on edge with him being here. He was the only convicted murderer apparently in the building but fuck them all.

"Mac do we need to go over the rules again? Curfew is at eight and I'm not going to tell you again. If you break another rule that _is_ strike three."

Mac's eyes sought out the reedy voice and he felt his face harden looking at the pudgy bastard. Donalds was a sorry cunt that didn't deserve to breathe but he wasn't the reason Mac was here. No. Mac was here for one reason and one reason only. Donalds was also getting on his last fucking nerve watching like a hawk when he was in the building. Just cause the other parole officer that ran an office from here was a piece of pussy didn't mean he was going to snatch her and kill her. Fuck her maybe but he wasn't looking for another murder wrap. No. He had fucking plans.

"Eight." Mac said the number like it was acid. "You realize I'm not a goddamn five-year old right Donalds? You think I don't know the rest of the mens time are ten at night? Wht the fucking difference for me?"

Donalds pushed his glasses up his nose and puffed out his flabby chest, "Well..see their crimes are of a different nature than yours."

"So you think since I'm a murderer that I'd only kill after a certain time of night?" Mac snapped setting back in his chair. "Don't make much sense to me."

A knock at the door had them both growing quiet and he watched as Donalds face grew more red with anger. He wanted to scream and threaten Mac like he did the other men here but he seemed nervous to lose his temper and Mac didn't fucking blame him. It'd be just as easy to catch his fat ass out and kill him. Hell he lived in a den of criminals that had a certain hate for this bastard who would all give him a goddamned alibi.

"Donalds." The voice spoke as the door was pushed open.

Mac didn't look over as he lit his cigarette. He didn't need to.

"Emily what can I do for you?"

She stepped more into the room and walked to the desk next to the chair Mac was setting in. "Well I seen you bring Mac in an I actually need to ask him something."

Mac turned his head blowing out a cloud of smoke. Looking up to her he seen Donalds bristling at just to look and smiled letting his eyes linger on her as they climbed from her feet all the way up her body. He might be a bastard but he knew what the fuck he was doing. She shifted and her thighs pressed together as she waited on him to acknowledge her.

"What do you need?" Mac asked inhaling deeply his cheeks hollowing out.

She cleared her throat, "Tucker said he came in the same time as you two nights ago...do you recall if he did or not."

Mac let the smoke burn in his lungs and tilted his head to the side as he let it out slowly licking his lips, "Tucker the cracked out piece of shit with long blonde hair?"

She sighed and set on the chair next to him, "Well...if that is how you want to describe him."

"The only way to describe him." Mac took another drag and looked at her again, "He came in just as I was."

She nodded and stood dusting her skirt off before walking to the door, "Sorry to interrupt Donalds and thank you Mac."

The door shut and Donalds slammed his hands down on the desk, "YOU stay away from her."

Mac chuckled and pushed himself standing. "We done here."

"EIGHT MAC!"

Mac walked out and down the hall. He felt eyes on him and but didn't turn to confirm it. He knew what he needed to do and didn't need a piece of pussy clouding his judgement. Getting the door that was his prison outside of prison he unlocked the door and swung it open. Rolling his shoulders as he stepped through he shrugged the flannel shirt off and tossed it as he turned shutting the door.

He didn't bother locking it. No one was stupid enough here to try to break into his place and rob him. He was likely the one person here who actually had money. He was told he had to keep a job in order to stay out of prison. Hell that'd been easy. The time he'd spent high as fuck hadn't dimmed his abilities as a mechanic at all. He still knew his way around a motor. Breaking something down was about the same as breaking someone. Took a methodical understanding of what you wanted to the out come to be. With vehicles you were searching for the fucked up piece to repair and he was fucking good at it. Quick. With people it was all the same except the very last part. He never aimed to fix them. He wanted to exploit that weakness...gouge it out and make it more pronounced. He wanted to thoroughly wreck and ruin someone on more than just a physical level and he'd honed his skills just as quickly in human nature.

Mac opened his eyes and felt warm breath wash over his navel. He didn't even move as the hands slid up his thighs cupped his groin before making it to the waist of his jeans. Lifting his hips he let them be pulled down and almost completely off before he dropped his ass back to his couch. It didn't take long for this bitches tongue slide up the length of his cock and he fought the urge to choke her as he fucked her mouth.

"Mac."

Looking down at her in the dull glow of the television as it was muted had him raising a brow. I was clearly late as fuck. Seeing Emily on her knees like this for him since she was a state official and a bitch to go with it got him hard as fuck.

She gripped him when she had his attention and lowered her head taking him deep in her throat on the first pass. If anything she could suck dick with the best of them. He was pretty sure that was how she got her job anyways. He grunted when he hit the back of her throat and he mussed up her perfectly placed hair tightening his grip in it as he thrust up and into her mouth more.

She moaned around him and he growled thrusting harder into her mouth barely letting her breathe. She shifted closer to his spread legs her breast brushing his thighs and he leaned forward and ripped her shirt open. Her breast were kept in place with a white lace bra. He found the thought of this bitch wearing anything pure white goddamn hilarious. She was a big as a whore as they came.

It didn't take long for her to start pursuing him after he was released. It took even less time for her to start swallowing his dick on a regular basis. She was a needy whore and proved him right on his views. Women were nothing but bitches who craved being used. She was like every other bitch he'd snatched, beat, abused, raped, and gutted they all wanted it and it was their goddamn fault for being so fucking weak and not seeing what a monster he could be. Same yelling and bleeding. Same song and dance.

-**Two Weeks**** Later-**

Walter drummed his fingers demanding Mac's attention but his eyes were watching a unaware Amy Davidson as she laughed with her friends. He'd leaned her schedule and knew that after her friends left here she would set here thirty minutes before finally leaving for her apartment. She would walk the few blocks there like always. He knew she didn't pay attention cause he'd followed her for a week now and she was clueless. She had grown comfortable in her new setting and new life.

The most striking thing about her now was the scars. The make up didn't hide the one on her face. He'd know his mark anywhere.

Mac stood minutes before he knew she would be leaving and walked out the side door. He knew her route. He knew it so well he went ahead of her. This bitch was the perfect victim. So perfect in fact that he just had to set and wait a good ten minutes for her and she'd walk right into him and his plans.

Mac smoked on his walk and let the cold air and smoke curl around his lung. It wasn't the need to smoke but the need to do something with his hands. He needed to keep them busy as he waited on this bitch. He was already going to get shit for how late it was but it didn't matter after tonight. Didn't fucking matter so much that Donalds could choke on his dick as much as Emily had. Mac chuckled at the image of the way that prissy cunt readily dropped to her knees for a chance to get his dick in her mouth while the fat bastard Donalds set in his office fantasizing about her and likely jerking off to pictures of little kids. Nasty bastard. Maybe he'd kill him anyways.

Soft humming met his ears and Mac flipped the cigarette away the ash blowing up in a red flare of smoldering tobacco. She stopped her steps as it smoked at her feet. He was in the shadows but there was no doubt where the cigarette came from. Her steps started again but the humming stopped. She started walking quicker grabbing her keys from her pocket but she still had ways to go and if she didn't want to go the long way she needed to go through the park.

She started going even faster and he seen her try to discreetly remove her headphones. Her breathing was faster and he felt his own pulse raise with her heightened fear. The hunt was always the most fun. The thought and sense of them thinking they could get away always had his blood thundering and his adrenaline soaring. It was all joker on jack, a dead mans fire mixed with his own dead mans touch for this bitch.

Picking up his pace when they got around the middle of the park he slammed into her causing her to stumble as his arm came around her throat crushing all hope of screaming. She started fighting immediately and he laughed into her ear.

"Didn't think I'd get out? I told you bitch you were mine." Mac sneered into her ear letting his tongue trace the shell.

She bucked hard against him and he groaned against her and started dragging her backwards. It was cold tonight which meant she wasn't going to bleed out as fast. No he could take his time and make sure they enjoyed this reunion. He'd waited three goddamn years for it and was going to get every ounce of restitution owed to him.

Tears were rolling hot over her face and the steamed breaths from her mouth was a mix of whimpers and silent prayers. She knew her end. Mac straddled her hip and pulled the knife out splitting her shirt up her chest and spinning it letting the gut hook catch her bra. With a sharp yank the bra split and her breast spilled completely out to him.

"I bet you had fun explaining these." Mac's fingers traced over the trace mark of his teeth and the knife work he'd done.

Groping her harshly she screamed against his palm covering her mouth. His grip was tight and he worked her over. By the time he let her go her skin was red and raw from his rough torture. Her eyes never left his face and he seen that fear from before starting new.

"You got away once...a fluke."

She took a gasping breath when he moved his hand and she looked at him wide eyed. "You'll go back to prison!"

Mac started laughing and picked up his knife, "I'll not see a day of prison for this. Fuck I'll give them your body."

She shook her head adamantly, "YOU'LL GO TO JAIL!"

Mac let the knife bite into her hollow of her throat and pulled it down splitting the skin enough that blood welled up and spilled along the valley of her breast. She squirmed trying to bat his hand away. Crying and fighting had him hard and he adjusted himself. The act sobered her and her sobs grew to wails. Shifting his body down her thighs he jerked her jeans open and down her legs.

Leaning up he met her eyes and pushed the tip of the knife to her mandible, "You fucked up running. You fucked up letting them think you were dead and getting me charged with your murder." Mac pushed harder and the knife pushed into her, "I already served the time for your murder. It's called double jeopardy bitch!"

She shook her head as he started lashing her entire torso with deeper and deeper cuts. She was outright screaming but he made no move to stop her. He didn't care now. He wasn't trying to hide what he done. If he was going to be accused of it he was going to fucking do it then.

"I'll not report you Mac just...please stop." She cried brokenly into the cold desolate night air.

"Report...not report me. I can't be charged with a crime I've already been tried and charged with bitch." Mac shoved the knife into her sternum missing her lung but hitting the nerve that ran close and she screamed again, "You signed your own death warrant you fucking piece of shit bitch."

Mac jerked the knife back and slammed it into her chest harder and harder. He couldn't outright rape her. When this body was found he would be charged for the rape but not the murder. No he'd have to do everything else to obliterate her. TO destroy every last inch of her. She tried to destroy him but it'd come back on her ten fold.

She stopped fighting as blood loss started settling in. He had made sure that each time that knife sunk into her he'd missed major organs. She wouldn't die until he was ready. Standing up he looked down at her and her eyes lazily opened her lips parting as she coughed up more blood. He pulled his booted foot up looking down at her shattered and shredded body. She had been flayed alive.

Stomping hard he heard the break of her jaw followed by the grinding of her teeth. Repeating this he stomp and stomped until he made sure it'd be a closed casket for this cunt. Chest heaving he watched as the last of her blood spilled over the concrete congealing in the night air. Marking this spot. The air smelled of the copper of blood and iron with the stench of piss and shit. Nasty bitch.

The walk back didn't take that long. He chuckled at the realization that the state had put him in a place that was actually closer to the bitch than anyone would have wanted besides him. He didn't bother with cleaning the blood off himself. No point. He'd left that bitch right there in the open for anyone to find right under a park light. He smiled at the thought and stepped into his building.

He could hear the activity of the other people staying here and gritted his teeth. He didn't like these motherfuckers. He actually served with a few who knew his reputation and they still avoided his gaze.

Swinging his door open his shirt came off first with a slick sucking sound since he was painted with the blood of that cunt. After three years of build of the image of her laying there flayed and splayed out festooned over the park benches had him hard as stone. Her screams were like a hit of drug ringing in his ears promising him the high her blood was scenting around him.

Walking into his kitchen he grabbed a beer and twisted the cap. He ignored his arousal as the taste of beer mixed with the blood on the blood from him opening it. It was all a dangerous cocktail that had him wanting to go out and start hunting again. Start snatching useless bitches up. They were all useless and up for grabs to him though.

Looking up at the sound of his door opening the long shapely legs of Emily came into his view first. He was standing in the dark kitchen door and watched her.

"You're back here late...Donalds is going to freak out." She had amusement in her voice. "Are you trying to give him a heart attack."

Mac took another drink and smiled at the thought, "If I wanted the bastard dead he'd be dead."

He heard her suck in a breath and watched as she tensed. Something was in his voice and she could hear it. Hell he could hear it. She waited for him to speak but he took another drink and walked into the dark living room.

"Everything alright?"

Mac rolled his shoulders, "Fucking perfect."

Walking down the hall he left her to follow him like the whore he knew she was. She was as bad as a cat in heat. She stepped into the room and the faint glow from the outside street lights hit him giving him an eerie red glow against his skin. She moved closer and ran her finger up his forearm but he was quicker and had her by her loose hair.

"Did you wait for me to get back here?" His voice was rough and dangerous. He was treading a thin line here with having just killed that bitch and how horny he was. She nodded as much as she could but it wasn't enough. "Answer me whore."

"Yes." She breathed.

Mac slung her towards the bed and started working his belt open kicking his boots off at the same time. She yelped as she hit the bed and set up working quick to get her clothes off. She was naked quick and laying back with her legs spread waiting on him. He watched as her fingers slipped between her spread legs teasing herself waiting on him. She was moaning like a whore and he wanted to beat the shit of her right there. He wanted to break this bitch like the rest of them. He couldn't though unless he wanted to go back to prison. She was safe. The cameras in this place and her job the only thing saving her.

Mac was on her in seconds and the next he was inside of her without words. She keened low in her throat as he thrust into her completely. She bucked her hips at the pressure and he gave her no time to adjust. She was fucking tiny and he was going to break her as much as he could without seeing jail time.

Her nails bit and clawed at his back as he slammed into her harder and harder. He had her knees pressed back even with her shoulders into the bed. Her moans were going from pained to pleasure and back. He wasn't holding back on her fucking her harder and harder. She'd be bruised for a while to come. Growling Mac grabbed her throat and forced her to meet his eyes. Hers focused on him more and he seen the second she seen the blood on him. Not just his face but his forearms, chest, neck and hair. He was coated. He looked like he'd taken a fucking bath in that bitches blood and now he was fucking this whore coated them both in it.

She struggled against him and he let one of his hands go between them circling her clit. She kept struggling but he felt the rush of heat hit her core and then the wet that followed as she clenched around him.

"Fight me you dirty whore." Mac snarled, "Making me love you."

She was like a vice made for him and he groaned and she settled as her body betrayed her to him. Her orgasm hit and he kept working her as he felt his near and ripped another from her body just as his hit. She screamed suddenly his name bouncing off the walls. Burying himself as deep in her as he could get he released her throat and her mouth popped open her entire body bucking against his.

Rolling to the side he set at the side of the bed leaving her laying behind him. Her legs dropped back down and she made a noise as her battered body came to rest. He was smoking again and she was breathing heavy behind him.

"Did...did you do something Mac?" She questioned behind him.

Blowing out a cloud of smoke and feeling the burn against his back from her claw marks he locked eyes with her, "Did I kill someone? Is that what you're asking me?"

She nodded looking scared of the answer.

"Yes."

She sucked in a breath and looked down her body and seen the sweat and blood over her. He'd fucked her through that mattress and passed on his sin to her.

"Don't act so surprised bitch you knew what I was in prison for."

She set up suddenly and cried out as her body shifted from the abuse he'd given her. She looked at him scared of his reaction and he watched her get dressed. She looked like she wanted to say something but was scared of his reaction.

Chuckled Mac stood and snuffed out his cigarette, "How long till the cops are here?"

She looked up suddenly at him and gave him a nervous smile, "Mac...I...I'm not getting involved I promise."

Mac laughed at her and shook his head, "You're a whore and a bad liar now answer the fucking question and get the fuck out."

She straightened and looked at the clock, "Ten minutes if that."

Mac walked into the bathroom and started the shower not wasting his time. He scrubbed himself and then walked right back out to the living room and made sure there was nothing there they could say was a weapon. It didn't take long like she said before his door was kicked in. He dropped to his knee his hands going behind his head as he was lead out after being cuffed.

He was setting in the station as the detectives waited on the I.D to come back on the victim. Mac gave them location, name, false name even the goddamn addresses of this bitch. Her family would be glad to know she was alive for a while before he really did kill her. It didn't take long for his lawyer to get there. Figured calling in advance and warning him to be ready helped there. Blair was a lot of things but a saint wasn't one.

He'd made sure the cops understood what was going on. The second they realized Mac had found a loophole they were all watching him like they could get him with something as he set in the chair. Emily was lead through the station as his booted feet thudded and he watched her limping gait and smirked at her. She was tight and he'd remember that piece for a while. Despite her recriminating looks he could see it there in her eyes the lust still. Whores...always. Every goddamn one of them.

A judge was roused first thing for an early morning hearing and presented the evidence from prosecution. It didn't take long because he hid nothing and was blunt. He had already been charged and served. They couldn't touch him.

The judge looked it over and looked to both Mac and the prosecution several times as Blair talked. He kept pointing out that Mac had served three and a half years. He'd served his time and got out on parole despite what had happened now. He hadn't gotten back on drugs and maintained a steady job. For all his fancy bullshit talk Mac was a fucking free man because Blair was a scheming bastard like him.

Stepping outside the courthouse he walked directly down the steps and beyond where he seen reporters waiting. They didn't know what he looked like and were looking for a man in cuffs. Fools. He'd been there almost all day while defense and prosecution fought back and forth over the law. Either way he was a free man and they could all suck his dick. Mac started laughing walking down the steps and shook his head. Fucking double jeopardy bit that bitch in her ass. He hadn't lied though. Stretching he looked down and seen Walter waiting on him. He gave Mac a sly smile and Mac walked down towards him.

"Devon and Reggie aren't in town this time. They wont be back till this summer with their mother...you coming back?" Walter questioned.

Mac nodded, "I still want to kill that motherfucker."

"He's your brother Mac."

"He's a goddamn fuck up."

Walter laughed, "He was an accident...most accidents are fuck ups."

Mac barked out a laugh just as he heard his name called from reporters. He didn't stop for them as he slammed the vehicle door shut and Walter pulled out. His record was clean and he was free. Now to get shit back in order. Next time he was letting Rick take the fall for shit. Fuck going back to prison if it came to that he'd hold court in the streets first.


End file.
